


Sticky Situation

by gold_sakura



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, another one of my short drabbles, both boys being dorks, can't get enough of that fluff, ice cream date, mainly fluff, nervous dorks, oh gosh what am i even writing in these tags, vast amounts of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is tired of going through the same routine and is forced to take Marco's idea of a way to change things up. All Marco wants to do is get some ice cream. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> OH GODS KILL ME NOW. The title is so lame and cheesy, just like the rest of this oneshot. Dedicated to bimmykimmy and jellyfishsempai on tumblr, who are amazing artists. (You really should check out their work when you have the chance.) Anyways, I will let you read this short little drabble now. Enjoy~

_Click, click, click_. Marco kept on flipping through channels on Jean’s TV. The incessant clicking noise of the remote drowned out the silence in the small apartment, but Jean was beginning to get pissed off. This sound had become a major part of his weekends since it usually signaled when he and Marco were extremely bored. The simple action of clicking on the remote now resounded in Jean’s brain. It echoed deep inside of his thoughts, mocking him of his lack of a thriving social life. With one swift movement, Jean grabbed the accursed contraption from Marco’s unsuspecting hand, causing the freckled boy to flinch.

“Hey! I was using that!” Marco pouted.

“Not anymore.” Jean turned off the TV. “We have been doing the same shit for weeks now. I’m sick of it.”

“So… you want to do something different then?” Marco cocked his head quizzically.

“No fucking shit Sherlock.”

“Have any ideas then, Mr. Sassy Pants?”

Jean stayed silent.

“Are you kidding me?” Marco scoffed. “You’re complaining about being bored, yet you have no clue what we should do.”

“Well, excuse me for taking time to think Marco. I bet you don’t have any ideas either.

“Actually I do.”

Jean nudged Marco’s shoulder. “Then spit it out asshole.”

“If you say so…,” Marco stood up and raised his arms. “Let’s go get ice cream!”

“Hell. No.”

“Awww, why not?”

“That idea is beyond stupid and lame.”

“You’re just saying that because everyone caught us on our last date at the ice cream parlor.” Marco pouted.

“You know how fucking embarrassing that was?” Jean crossed his arms.

“C’mon Jean. It won’t be so bad. Plus, it’s really hot today. No one is going to notice us this time since the place will be packed.”

“If you want to go, then feel free to go by yourself Marco.”

“But Jeaaaaaaaaaaan,” Marco knew Jean was weak against his long drawls. “I want to go with you. It won’t be the same if I just get ice cream by myself.” Marco shook Jean’s arm. “Please, I’ll even pay this time; you can get whatever you want.”

“Whatever I want?” Jean took a minute to assess the situation. “Fine, but you are going to regret saying that Marco. I’m going to find the biggest sundae on that fucking menu and you aren’t going to say shit about it.Got it?”

“No problem.” Marco kissed Jean’s cheek and headed straight to the front door. “Hurry up slowpoke!” He giggled when he saw Jean’s red and startled expression.

“Yeah, I’m coming.” Jean mumbled. Sometimes he wished he could win against Marco, but sighed when he realized that would be impossible no matter what.

The walk to the parlor wasn’t too far. Jean lived in a community where most necessities were nearby. The grocery store was only a few blocks away, along with some clothing stores, a clinic, and a theater too. A small plaza across the street from these stores had fast food places and the ice cream parlor, which made Marco and Jean have an easier time to find something to eat on short notice. However, the boys were unaware of the scorching heat plaguing the world outside of the air conditioned apartment, and were shocked when they started to sweat right away. Jean was instantly irritable, complaining about how Marco should have just bought some tubs of ice cream to take back to his place. Marco pestered him for being such a huge baby and told him to man up. Their small argument had continued until they finally reached their destination. Marco had expected a big line at the parlor, but certainly did not expect it to overflow out of the shop. The desperate people were waiting in a line that stretched to the plaza’s sidewalk, causing a bit of traffic for other moving pedestrians. Marco was slow to turn in Jean’s direction. His apologetic smile did not help remove the intense glare firmly placed on his boyfriend’s face.

“Whoops.”

“Let’s just get this fucking over with.” Jean strode to the end of the line without waiting for Marco to catch up. The freckled boy trudged to stand alongside Jean. This wait wouldn’t be fun at all.

Jean tapped his foot impatiently. _Is it really that hard to give people their fucking ice cream_ , he thought as the line barely moved a few inches. The merciless sun was blaring down at him and the other people still awaiting to get their desserts outside the parlor. He tried to ignore the oncoming stench of sweat and continued to focus on the door he and Marco were slowly approaching. He was tempted to leave right then and there, but hesitated when he took a look at Marco’s forlorn expression. He put a lot of effort of taking Jean out of the house and looked truly disappointed when he thought that he made Jean even crabbier than usual. Jean felt a pang of guilt hit his chest; his boyfriend didn’t mean any harm by doing this, it wasn’t his fault that everyone else in this fucking town decided to get ice cream at the same time they did. With a short sigh, Jean reached for Marco’s hand, grinning when Marco giggled and squeezed his hand tighter. Their warm hands stayed intertwined until the rush of cold air met their sticky faces.

The entrance to the parlor was incredibly fresh for having their maximum amount of occupants inside the building. The line still continued on to the cash register, but both boys were relieved that they had passed the worst part of this experience. Now that the menu was in his sights, Jean searched for the biggest item the place had to offer. He told Marco that he was also going to order all the extra toppings, which would make the sundae even more expensive since they cost extra. Marco responded by simply shaking his head; he didn’t know he would be going on a date with such a demanding child. He chuckled the thought away and Jean looked at him suspiciously when he had no explanation as to why Marco had a sudden fit of laughter. Jean silently praised the gods when they finally managed to reach the cashier.

“Can we have two Ultra Supreme Sundaes please?” Marco asked with his usual polite voice.

Marco’s brow furrowed when he saw the cashier scratch the back of his head and grunted. “Sorry to inform you sir, but most of our stock has been wiped clean by our other customers.”

“What?!” Marco and Jean said in unison.

“Does that mean we can’t ice cream then?” Marco’s smile began to falter.

“Well we do have some chocolate ice cream left. It should be enough to fill one cone. Would that be okay?”

“Ah, no that’s fine. We’ll-”

“Take it,” Jean interrupted.

“Huh? Jean, are you sure?”

“We did come here for fucking ice cream and I am sure as hell not leaving without getting some. Better make that waffle cone extra crispy, if you please.”

The cashier cringed when Jean’s hand slammed on the counter. “Right away sir!” The scared boy quickly ran towards the workstation, fumbling to get the order done as quickly as possible.

“Jean, you didn’t need to do that to the poor guy.” Marco scowled at him.

“I know.” Jean rolled his eyes. “I’ll apologize when he comes back.”

“Good.”

Once Jean got a hold of the precious ice cream, he said sorry as Marco handed the money to the cashier. Marco gave the tan haired boy a quick pat on the head before his hand get slapped out of the way. The boys were overjoyed when they saw that their favorite spot was unoccupied. They took their seats next to parlor’s display window and smiled at each other before turning their gazes on to their sole ice cream cone. Marco gulped; how would both of them share this small dessert. Would Jean want them to eat it at separate times, or together? Marco hunched over and tried not to meet Jean in full eye contact. Jean fidgeted in his seat. Who was going to get the first lick? There wasn’t really indication of who was going to take charge, and it made Jean terribly nervous. The boys didn’t break out of their preoccupied gazes until they heard the first drop of melted ice cream fall on the table. A small chocolate stream was flowing down Jean’s hand, and Marco wasted no time to wipe it off with a napkin. The boys finally caught each other’s hesitation, laughing when they realized they weren’t going to get anywhere like this.

“Guess we should start eating this ice cream, huh?” Marco said.

“Yeah, haha.” Jean chimed in.

With fast lunges, both Marco and Jean reached over to lick a different side of the ice cream scoop, putting their faces at an intimate distance.Marco became a deer in the headlights, while Jean flew backwards as his face became scarlet red. Marco’s tongue was still against the chocolate ice cream when he smiled at Jean. Jean couldn’t help but grin back when he saw his boyfriend’s silly expression.

“Looks like you could be the cherry on top of this ice cream,” Marco teased, still not letting his tongue move from it’s comfortable position.

“At least I don’t look like my tongue is stuck on freezing ice.” Jean mimicked Marco’s action, adding a ditzy expression on his face.

“You’re such an ass.”

“I know. That’s why you love me.” Jean smirked.

“Shut up.”

With the tension slowly disappearing, Jean and Marco ate their ice cream, not caring if they licked it at the same time or not. They still had trouble when it came down to eating the rest of the chocolate inside the cone, but managed to take turns sipping the cold liquid. Jean expected the consumption of the cone to be the most difficult part, but was surprised when Marco decided to make it into a competition.  The boys slowly nibbled their way into their respective halves, trying not to laugh when some crumbs landed on the table. Marco decided to be daring when they reached the point that closed off the cone and aimed his lips towards Jean’s unsuspecting ones. Jean was about to pull back, but gave in to the soft touch that enveloped him. He let the kiss linger for a moment, and eventually kissed Marco back after a few moments. When their lips parted, Jean and Marco both had a light blush on their cheeks.

“Remind me to let you choose our dates more often.” Jean caressed Marco’s cheek.

Marco sighed and leaned into Jean’s touch. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this fluffy oneshot! Thanks to jellyfishsempai for providing me with this lovely prompt! I would really appreciate if you guys left some comments and critiques. You can also message me on tumblr; my url is gold-sakura. Thank you!


End file.
